


just like that diana ross song

by sevenbraincells



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, Gen, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Amity Blight, Mentioned Luz Noceda, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, either that or - Freeform, ish?, mentioned blight parents, supportive edric & emira blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbraincells/pseuds/sevenbraincells
Summary: i think this time around, i am gonna do it.(in which amity comes out to edric and emira. and like everything, it didn't go exactly like she thought it would. but it didn't go horribly...)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	just like that diana ross song

It would be a lie, if Amity said that figuring out who she was, and accepting that, was easy, because it wasn’t. 

And her parents being the some of the least accepting people on the Boiling Isles definitely didn’t help that either. 

But her siblings seemed...fine with it. 

They never participated whenever her parents were talking  _ badly  _ of Willow and her ‘family predicament’. Sure, it was just basic human decency but it wasn’t comforting to Amity. 

Because she didn’t want to hide herself from everyone, not anymore. 

And sure, she knew that telling her parents’ wasn’t a safe decision, and knew that  _ not  _ telling them was fine. But it had taken her so long to accept herself as who she was, that it felt awful to have to deal with people like her parents. 

Amity didn’t even know how to start, how to start telling her own siblings.

Luckily, they made that decision for her. 

“We need to talk,” Emira announced as she walked into the room, both her and Edric regally perching themselves onto Amity’s bed as she just sat in the corner, looking out the window. 

“About what?” 

Amity was really hoping that they’d do that work. 

“You know exactly what.”

“I do?” Amity said,

And at the same time, Edric said “She does?”

“This was literally your idea!”

“Oh,” Edric realized, “Right. That.”

“So, are you going to tell me what you’re talking about or just warm up my bed?”

“Who says we can’t do both?” Edric smirked. 

“Oh shut up,” Emira rolled her eyes. 

“Okay.”

And then there was silence, for about fifteen seconds until Emira cleared her throat. 

Still nothing. 

“Edric,” Emira whispered. “Start, do something, say something, I don’t know how to do this. This was  _ your  _ thing, don’t make  _ me  _ do it!”

“You told me to shut up, you know.” 

“Very funny,” Emira crossed her arms across her chest. 

“Anyways,” Edric looked at his younger sister. “You know that, no matter how many times we go through your diary, you can trust us to keep your secrets from others, right?” 

“How many times have you gone through my diary-” 

“That’s not the point,” Emira interrupted. 

Amity retreated. “Okay, okay.” 

“The point is that we’re your siblings. We’ll tease you, and trash-talk you, make your life a miniature hell, bully you and-”

“Is that all?” 

“Yeah. Basically, no matter how mean we are to you, we’re never going to let anyone else treat you like that.”

“So you’re my guardian demons?”

“Sure, you can put it like that.” Edric smiled. 

“And we want to be there for you, protect you from people who might hurt you-”

“Do you think I’m being bullied? Because I’m not. No one’s bullying me.” 

“No, no. You’re a Blight. No one bullies a Blight.”

“Then what’s the point of all this?” 

“It’s about-” Edric started, but he cut himself off. 

“Luz.” Emira whispered. 

“Luz? What about Luz?”

“Mittens, we read your diary, we know how-”

“Okay, okay,” Amity jumped up, sure that her face was flushing. “I get it, okay? I know what you’re talking about. So you read my diary, invaded my privacy and found out that I’m-”

She choked on the last couple of words. 

No matter how many times she practiced saying them to himself, in her head, to the ceiling in the middle of the night, to the mirror when she was getting ready for school - just, wherever - she could never say them out loud. 

_ I’m a lesbian _ . 

Amity thought. Amity knew. 

But she couldn’t find the words to say. 

“I-girls.” Was what Amity said instead. 

“I love you,” Emira said, patting the empty space on the bed next to her. 

Amity didn’t really have much of a choice but to sit down, did she?

“I love you too,” Edric said, “no matter what. Well, no, that’s not true. Don’t like kill anyone. Unless they deserve it. Then just don’t get caught. If you do, I can’t love you anymore.” 

“Got it,” Amity smiled. 

“So are you going to tell her how you feel?” 

“Luz?” Amity scoffed. “No way.”

“So you’re just going to-” Edric started. 

“Hopelessly pine after her, upset that nothing’s coming out of it and refuse to make a move?” Amity finished with Edric.

“Exactly.”

“It’s your life, do what you want with it.” 

Amity forced a smile. 

“If you ever decide you do, want to tell her that is, I’m here for you.” 

“Thanks.”

“And if you ever want to formally tell everyone, we can help.”

“I don’t think I ever will, tell  _ everyone _ , that is.”

“And we won’t tell anyone. I swear on,” Emira hesitated. “Edric’s grave.”

“Why not your own grave?” Edric asked. 

“Because I don’t want to swear over my own grave,” Emira said, walking out of Amity’s room. Amity stood up, making her way back over to the window. 

It was safe to say that  _ that  _ was nothing like what Amity expected it to be. At all. 

But she did it. She came out to her siblings. 

Sure, they basically  _ forced  _ it out of her, but it was just because they knew she would never work up the guts to tell them herself.

Oh god, Amity realized, and couldn’t help but facepalm. 

They were probably going to make her tell Luz. 

But they weren’t ever going to make her tell their parents. 

So that was good. They really were her guardian demons, huh. 

Protecting her and making her life a living hell at the same time. 

But she  _ came out _ , she actually did. She was still in shock. 

It was just like that Diana Ross song. Except she didn’t want to whole world to know. 

(Not yet, at least.) 


End file.
